Induction motors are a type of electric motor that may generate a large amount of heat during operation. Excessive heat can damage internal components, limit the amount of power that can be provided by the motor, and/or adversely affect the longevity of the motor. Induction motors may have fans or radial vents that can remove at least some heat from the motor by drawing cooling air through various passageways in the motor. These passageways include axial vents formed in a rotor core assembly of the motor. Axial vents may be one of the more restrictive air passageways in the motor. While large axial vents may improve the cooling efficiency of a motor because they may allow more air to flow through, large axial vents also may adversely affect the performance of the motor by impeding and/or interfering with the flow of magnetic fields through the rotor. Therefore, a need exists to improve the cooling efficiency of induction motors without adversely affecting the performance of the motor.